Genesiscide College
Genesiscide College is a large college situated in Genesiscide. Its good management makes it more favoured by students than most nearby colleges, however it is notorious for smokers, littering, toilet queues and narrow hallways and stairs that keep getting gridlocked. Some classrooms on the top floor also get very hot in the summer. Genesiscide College is adament on keeping the science labs and computers up to date; its newest science lab opened in April 2016. Its library is also rather large, and students have access to Lohipedia, although many extreme vandals have caused the college's IP address (also shared by other educational institutes in Genesiscide) to be blocked from editing for 20 years. The Wi-Fi there is extremely slow due to students using it to play Poke Mum Go; there are plans to ban the game from being played at the college. Genesiscide College is one of the only buildings in Pedia to still have a paternoster lift. Due to new plans to increase behaviour and intelligence standards, the college kicked out students who received bad grades for behaviour and smartness at the end of each year. Most of these were transferred to Countington College which has lower standards. This has since been replaced with a new entry requirement, where students must have at least 5 PQA school leavers' exams at grade C or above. Catchment area The college's catchment area covers most of County Genesiscide, though some of its students are from County Superfit, County Rustbucket and Alcatel. The college is making cutbacks due to wasting most of its funds on a shelter for the smoking area, so this catchment area may shrink in the near future. New build In October 2015 most of Colham College's students were transferred to Genesiscide College after it burnt down. An extension was built to accommodate these students, along with those who will join in the future, though this new area of the college was built to a somewhat poor standard; students often complain about it getting stuffy in the summer and freezing cold in the winter, in addition to having cramped classrooms and motion sensor toilets that never flush; many refer to the new build as 'the shoddy Noddy box', and take out their anger by throwing rocks at it. A second 'shoddy Noddy box' was also opened in March 2017, following the events of Harry Smith and the Disastrous Biology Lesson; this expansion allows the campus to be shared with Peeside High School and, from September 2017 onwards, The Scandinavian School in Genesiscide. Teachers *Frank Hendrix - Head teacher *Coley Denton - TG1 lecturer *George Schunmann - TG2 lecturer *Robert Schunmann - TG3 lecturer *Joseph Pearson - Janitor Students In Genesiscide College, students are organised into tutor groups which they attend for registration and news and announcements. Note that these groups have nothing to do with the ability of the students, although classes they attend for lessons take ability into account. Tutor groups are randomised every September. From January 2017 onwards, tutor groups are ranked every six months for behaviour, mathematical ability, physical ability and smartness. The group which scores the highest in all of this will get to go on a trip as a reward. Tutor group 1 *Chris Allan* (Graduated from Colham High School) *Hannah Cuthbert (Graduated from Colham High School) *Nathan Cox (Graduated from Eastfaulds High School) *Evie Duncan (Graduated from Morepets High School) *Asbjørg Fjelde* (Graduated from Colham High School) *Pamela Milne* (Graduated from Colham High School) *Lottie Morgan (Graduated from Milkton High School) *Joanne Murphy* (Graduated from Colham High School) *Kate Oswald (Graduated from Genesiscide High School) *Harvey Sutton (Graduated from Genesiscide High School) *Daniel Waumsley (Graduated from Eastfaulds High School) *Damien Woodbridge (Graduated from Colham High School) Tutor group 2 *Elliot Bilson (Graduated from Farthill High School) *Alicia Bullerby (Graduated from Runeville High School) *Annika Falk (Graduated from Genesiscide High School) *Jake Harper (Graduated from Hutchtown High School) *Yuko Hataya* (Graduated from Colham High School) *Eva Jackman (Graduated from Colham High School) *Gabija Jasikevičius (Graduated from Genesiscide High School) *Cooper King (Graduated from Genesiscide High School) *Alejandro Sánchez* (Graduated from Colham High School) *Stuart Stewart (Graduated from Eastfaulds High School) *Peter Washington (Graduated from Genesiscide High School) Tutor group 3 *Claude Ambard (Graduated from Genesiscide High School) *Harris Ashford (Graduated from Genesiscide High School) *Jennifer Campbell (Graduated from Colham High School) *Lachlan Clacher (Graduated from Morepets High School) *Keira Duley (Graduated from Genesiscide High School) *Akköz Gündoğan* (Graduated from Colham High School) *Nicola Mitchell* (Graduated from Colham High School) *Taylor Oswald (Graduated from Genesiscide High School) *Shannon Porter (Graduated from Genesiscide High School) *Tomohiro Namiki (Graduated from Genesiscide High School) *Axel Skarsgård (Graduated from Countington High School) *Emma Tucker (Graduated from Colham High School) *Cara Wallace* (Graduated from Colham High School) *Mark Ward (Graduated from Eastfaulds High School) Former students *Ärnesti Jukanpoika* (expelled for getting arrested and consistently causing trouble in Colham College, now deceased) *Maarjo Mägi* (expelled for getting arrested and consistently causing trouble in Colham College, now deceased) *Junichi Sugiyama (expelled for getting arrested, consistently causing trouble in college and breaking into Asbjørg Fjelde's bedroom) *Henry Ashcroft* (expelled for not meeting the college's behaviour and smartness standards) *Callum Bailey* (expelled for not meeting the college's behaviour and smartness standards) *Kamil Jedlička (expelled for not meeting the college's behaviour and smartness standards) *Daniel May* (expelled for not meeting the college's smartness standards) *Jamie McCarron (expelled for not meeting the college's smartness standards) *Ryan McLintock (died after being shot by Harry Smith) *Alasdair O'Donnell* (expelled for not meeting the college's behaviour standards) *Harry Oliver (expelled for not meeting the college's behaviour and smartness standards) *Gary Vickers (expelled for not meeting the college's behaviour and smartness standards) *Ken Watson (expelled for not meeting the college's smartness standards) *Paul Cunningham (expelled for crashing a RustBuckopter 2000 in Gunview Country Park, injuring many students) *Matthew Rolfe (expelled for driving a RustTrucket 4000 in Gunview Country Park, endangering many students) *Richard Soul (expelled for driving a RustTrucket 4000 in Gunview Country Park, endangering many students) *Cameron Cameron* (expelled for driving a RustTrucket 4000 in Gunview Country Park, endangering many students, and attempting to start a massacre at Colham High School) *James Harrington (graduated in 2017) *Bjørn Henriksen* (graduated in 2017) *Morten Larsen* (graduated in 2017) *Patrick McCrae* (graduated in 2017) *Tom McFarlane* (transferred to the University of Dundundun in 2017) * marks a student who originally attended Colham College. ** marks a student who is currently absent for some time due to injury or illness. New students These students will join the college in September 2017. *Dylan Cook *Isaac Stevenson *Rune Tjelta Video game appearances Genesiscide College appears as a track in The Bully: Super Kart GP. It is the second course in the Burger Cup. Category:Locations Category:Colleges